


I love you a latte ficlets

by CustardCreamies, Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Joint Fic, Just Valtiffany Fluff and Simi later on, Long-Distance Relationship, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: small ficlets made by CustardCreamies and Valtteri_77
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Who needs a dinner date when you can have a Zwift date? (Valtteri_77)

**Author's Note:**

> a place to put our ficlets together, hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri takes an offer to join Tiffany on a virtual Zwift 'date'. Based on a cute conversation they had on Twitter

Tiffany curls up on the small armchair in her hotel room, feeling the aches and burns in her legs from the long hours up the mountains in Catalunya and the few gym sessions that the had occupied the team camp.  
  
Now, the Australian finally had a chance to glance through her phone, share a few videos of the beautiful scenery to Instagram (without spoiling the new team jersey). One caught her interest in particular.  
  
A notification from Twitter under her repost of Canyon//SRAM's Virtual recovery spin post.  
  
**Valtteri Bottas: I'll join 👋🏻😉**  
  
The Australian grinned to herself, having missed the Finn and his stupid dark jokes and chatter while on the rides, even if it had been only two days. She quickly taps a reply before heading off to chill for the rest of the evening.  
  
**Tiffany Jane: It's a date 😉😊**  
  
\---------  
  
The next day arrives, setups having been made for most of the teammates to join in with the virtual Cycling fun of Zwift and those who had applied to join them. The Giddiness of the Australian that morning had rather amused her teammates.  
  
Tiffany climbs on, getting the call chat set up and testing that everything worked fine. Very quickly things had gotten sorted and they were on their way.  
  
"Hey, Tiff." Comes a soft voice after a moment, the very familiar, almost melodic Finnish accent instantly identifiable.  
  
"Rakie!" She exclaims, fondness in her tone. "You're really here?"  
  
"Of course. Couldn't miss our date, could I?" He answers. Tiffany didn't need to see Valtteri's face to know the dorky grin he would have given her.  
  
"Always the charmer, aren't 'ya?" She answers playfully, her grin as bright as the Spanish sun outside.  
  
"I try." He answers her. "I miss you. It's not the same. Too quiet. And the cooking isn't as good."  
  
Tiffany snorts. "Missing your Michelin star chef, Monsieur Bottas?"  
  
"You know what I mean." He replies  
  
"I know, bub." The Australian says softly. "Miss you too. Miss my handsome tour guide showing me around the winter wonderland. Did you tell Rosa I said hi?"  
  
"I got in contact last night after ice hockey," Valtteri tells her. "She said hi too and wants us to come back sometime."  
  
"Well, we can't keep a reindeer waiting, can we?" Tiffany muses.  
  
"No, of course not," Valtteri answers her. "Are you having fun in Spain?"  
  
"Not too bad. Sun's been good, had a nice catch up over coffee with the girls and it's been great to be outside again but it's not the same without you." She replies with a soft sigh.  
  
"Only a few more days. And then we'll have cuddles all evening and I'll make us some pizza." He promises her.  
  
"That sounds great." Tiffany smiles at the thought.  
  
"Love you," Valtteri says, it's said so softly and honestly it makes her heart melt.  
  
"Love you too." Tiffany answers. "So, so much."  
  
"Get a room!" Tiffany hears from beside her, one of her teammates giving her a wicked, playful grin from beside her, the Australian pokes her tongue out in answer.  
  
"Got to go, speak to you later?" She says softly to the Finn.  
  
"Of course. Call me whenever. Bye, Bye Tiff" He answers her.  
  
"Moi Moi, Vale." Tiffany ends the call, unable to take the grin off her face.  
  
It's to neither of their surprises when they notice that both of their times on the course are sub-par but neither care. All they cared about is the fact that they'd see each other once again in a few days.


	2. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri and Tiffany talk via face time after Tiffany leaves for her training camp. They both miss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies.

Tiffany is just coming out of the shower when her phone goes. She picks it up, smiling when she sees the caller ID and answers the face time call. "Hi Bub." 

Valtteri gives her a warm sleepy smile in return. "Hi Kulta. Just dropping in to ask how day one went?" 

Tiffany sits on the bed, sighing. "Long. Tiring. Good views though. I've taken enough photos for you." 

Valtteri's smile gets bigger. "That's good. I look forward to seeing them." He pauses for a second. "I'm missing you." 

"Its only been one day." She gives him a smile. 

"Yeah but the house is already too quiet." Valtteri sighs. "I miss your laughter and your voice."

Tiffany makes a soft sound. "I'm missing you too actually. Missing your cuddles and kisses." 

He sighs deeply and looks at her. "You know I'm not letting you go when you come back right?" 

"I know Rakkie." She looks at him. "Are you heading to bed?" 

"I was hoping you'd talk to me to help me sleep." He admits quietly.

"Of course I will." She says soothingly. "Are you comfortable?" 

Theres some shuffling around until Valtteri is comfortable. "Ready." 

Tiffany launches into a story about her day, telling him all about her climbs and adventures. She watches him as he slowly falls asleep, face relaxing at her voice. It makes her heart flutter. 

"Sleep well. I love you." She whispers as she turns off the call, hoping he dreams of her.


	3. I love you to Lapland and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany returns to Valtteri for a week between training and the pair return to Lapland for some fun

Once Tiffany had returned from her first training camp of the year, the winter wonderland of Kilpisjärvi in Finnish Lapland by the Sweden/Norway boarder had beckoned her back. There was something serene and beautiful about the frozen winter wonderland covered in snow as far as the eye could see. Even to someone like Tiffany, who hated the cold due the excessive need for layers, adored the place and it's splendour.

Both her and Valtteri had spent their days just having fun, zipping and whizzing everywhere on the Skiidoos, with the Finn performing tricks on his to impress his Australian who clapped and wooed, even with thick mitts and a helmet on.

The time off had also brought about Tiffany's first experience of ice hockey on a frozen lake. It was a bit surreal skating over what normally was a massive lake when the weather became quite a bit more mild but it had been a rather enjoyable experience, even if Valtteri was _just_ that bit better, but the Australian vowed that she would have her revenge, before the pair broke into laughter.

There was also snowshoe hikes up their favourite Finnish 'mountain' of Saana. Whoever trusted them with a visitor book to write whatever in had either a wish for dark humour or had not expected them to ever come and write in it.

The week off had treated them to the first rays of sun for a long while up in the far north, Lapland having been known for its rather dark winters, even that was rather an understatement at the end of the day. It was hard not to smile and think 'what a wonderful world'

\------

It's late one night, the pair having settled on the bed, cuddled up into one another's warmth. Tiffany was starting to drop off to sleep gently curled up against the Finn.

"Tiff? Are you awake?" Comes a soft voice from beside her.

"Hmm.... Yeah?" Tiffany asks sleepily.

"Look." Valtteri says, his voice full of soft awe.

Tiffany opens her eyes softly, glancing up to the glass dome above them. A soft gasp of awe leaving her.

Dancing above them brightly in green was the illustrious and rare aurora borealis, twisting and turning and rolling like the waves in the dark sky, twinkling with the stars.

"It's amazing." She coos softly.

"It is. Shall we go get some pictures?" Valtteri asks softly.

"Yes please."

The pair get up, dressing warmly and heading outside to photograph the beautiful lights in all their beauty.

Valtteri sneakily takes a shot of Tiffany marvelling over the lights, smiling to himself.

He silently thinks to himself how lucky he was to capture one of the most beautiful people with one of the most beautiful aspects of nature in one picture.

\----- 

"Come on! Let's find Rosa!" Tiffany wakes up giddy in the morning, her hand taking Valtteri's to tug him along.

Rosa was the reindeer they had adopted back at Christmas time. She was practically family by this point and a talking point of curiosity among Tiffany's teammates.

_**"You adopted a reindeer? That's adorable."** _

_** "So that's Rosa? You were never one for normal pets, 'ey Tiff?" ** _

_**"Looks like Tiff got up to some fun over the holidays!"** _

Now Tiffany was back in Lapland, she was awaiting her promised meeting of the little reindeer once more, her smile as bright as the sun on the horizon.

"Have to find her first." Valtteri jokes softly, looking around the herd of reindeer with a soft hum. 

"There!" Tiffany points, running over with him to one of the little reindeer, a V and T (for Valtteri and Tiffany, obviously) on her flank marking her out to the reindeer farmers of the land.

"There she is." Valtteri smiles, looking at the reindeer like a doting parent might.

Tiffany gently kneels by her, cooing softly. "I've missed you Rosa."

The little reindeer seemed rather happy with their presence, having remembered the kind humans who had been with her beforehand.

The pair snap a few shots for their Instagram's, smiling all the while.

Who said you couldn't have a reindeer as a pet?

\----

The rest of the Lapland adventure goes mostly without a hitch, other than Tiffany getting her skiidoo stuck in the snow where Valtteri had to heroically pull it to safety which had earned him a cheesy 'My hero' and a kiss to the cheek.

Eventually a week had passed, her time in winter wonderland finally up again.

Tiffany found that she didn't mind wearing layers anymore. Not in a place as beautiful as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated 💜

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. Kudos/Comments are appriciated


End file.
